Déjà vu
by Estefy Tsukino
Summary: [Viñeta] [Leve AU]: Ella se escabullía cada noche dentro de aquel local abandonado sin una razón aparente, hasta que Funtime Foxy decide averiguarlo por sus medios, acabando en una situación que hará que termine con una extraña sensación de déjà vu. [Isabella S./Oc x Género Neutral! F. Foxy] [Basado en una de las teorías sobre el futuro juego Sister Location].


**N/a: Hola rikholinoz, ¿me extrañaron? Mil perdones por todo el período de inactividad, pero es que tuve varios asuntos personales y variados - además del hackeo a la página y de que me cortaron la línea del móvil y el Internet de mi casa -. Así que bueno :'v.**

 **Como verán, hoy no traigo capítulo nuevo de mi fic ni un carajo, lo que si es que traigo este pequeño relato que surgió de mi loca cabeza mientras estaba reescribiendo el capítulo nuevo y desde que había visto el trailer de Sister Location, no pude evitar escribir sobre Funtime Foxy y mi Oc, que espero les sea de su agrado :).**

 **Disclaimer: FNaF Sister Location, el futuro juego próximo a salir - Dios sabe cuando -, es propiedad de Scott "quiero ver arder el mundo" Cawthon. Isabella Smith y la trama son de mi propiedad.**

 **Tipo de fic: viñeta.**

 **Cantidad de palabras empleadas - sin incluir las notas de autor -: 940.**

 **Advertencias: Leve AU, Hétero - si ven a F. Foxy como masculino -, yuri/femslash - si lo ven femenino, no se porqué siento que me voy a arrepentir por poner esta aclaración (?) -, una Isabella algo adulta - en este capítulo único ella tiene unos veintidós años -, inexactitudes con respecto al futuro juego - me basé en la teoría de que el lugar está abandonado, así que hasta que Scott no saque a luz el segundo trailer, no sabremos exactamente el estatus del local -. F. Foxy tendrá aspecto gijinka - ya saben, apariencia humana con orejas y cola de animal, en su caso zorro -.**

 **Esta trama no tiene nada que ver con el fic en el cual Bella es protagonista. Están avisados.**

 **¡Disfruten! ;) y perdón si el final les parece una reverenda mierda :'''v (?).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Allí estaba yo y frente a mí estaba aquella mocosa que venía cada noche, mirándome fijamente. No tenía la más mínima idea de la razón de su presencia en este sitio, ni tampoco el motivo por el cual siempre se me quedaba viendo con esos curiosos ojos color miel, que lejos de ser curiosos, eran realmente preciosos.

Cada noche, ella venía a visitar este lugar. Siempre la veía vestida con ropas de motociclista de color negro y rosado, además de que traía un casco que hacía juego, colgado en su brazo izquierdo, y una linterna, como buscando algo - ¿qué sería? No lo sé -. Aquella chiquilla creía que nadie la estaba viendo, que nadie la estaba observando; bueno, hasta que dio conmigo y a partir de allí se la pasaba contemplándome. Fue ahí entonces que una noche mi curiosidad fue más fuerte que yo y terminé por hablarle - a pesar de que los otros tres me lo tenían prohibido -.

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué razón me estás viendo tanto, niña? ¿No temes morir?

Ok, reconozco que no había sido muy amable con mi tono de voz. Pero vamos, cualquiera hubiera reaccionado de esa manera al sentirse incómodo al verse observado por alguien más.

\- Pues no, no tengo miedo.- respondió lo más serena posible, aunque podía notar el temor que sentía estando a tan pocos metros de distancia.

\- ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí? Corres un grave peligro si te quedas.

\- ¿Eres Foxy?

Ensanché mis ojos ante la absurda pregunta.- Pues claro que lo soy, ¿por qué preguntas eso?

La observé con atención. Tenía unas mejillas sonrosadas, una pequeña nariz, y sus labios rosados y carnosos estaban curvados en una especie de rictus a la vez que sus cejas estaban levemente fruncidas.

\- Porque pareciera que no lo fueras... - me la quedé viendo en silencio por varios segundos, ella tranquilamente se acomodó uno de sus rizos castaños detrás de su oreja y al ver que yo seguía sin inmutarme, prosiguió.- El Foxy que conocí una vez era pelirrojo, tenía garfio, un parche y estaba vestido como un pirata.

\- ¿Ah si? - cuestioné fingiendo desinterés.

\- Si. Aunque... - dio un par de pasos hacia mí.- Te le pareces muchísimo.

\- No comprendo lo que quieres decir. Hace un momento acabas de decir que no me parezco y ahora dices que me parezco. Explícate.

\- Dije que pareciera que no lo fueras. Es que, mírate. Tu color de cabello y ojos es diferente, tu vestimenta también. Eres igual a Foxy pero solo físicamente.

Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente por un instante, aquella respuesta me había dejado con cierto desconcierto. Ella esperaba encontrar al Foxy original en mí y lo único que terminó encontrando, fue otro prototipo distinto. Sin embargo, podía percibir que dentro de su alma aún quedaba una pequeña esperanza, y lo pude comprobar al ver que sus lindos ojos tenían un brillo un tanto particular. Lástima que había terminado matando su tonta ilusión con unas simples palabras.

\- Lo lamento, pequeña, pero yo no soy él.

O quizás no.

\- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta seguridad en eso?

Ahí ya no supe qué decirle.

\- Es que... Simplemente no lo sé.

Se había quedado en silencio. Yo la miré, expectante a lo que fuera a hacer.

Dejó caer la linterna y el casco al suelo, haciendo ruido. Se acercó a mi sin quitar su mirada de la mía. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos enguantadas, a la vez que se ponía de puntas de pie - y eso que no era para nada baja -, contemplando cada parte de mí y antes de que me diera cuenta, ella ya había atrapado mi boca entre la suya, besándome con una intensidad tal que no pude evitar apartarla, tomándola de la cintura para pegarla más a mi cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que ella rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que se apartó de mí totalmente agitada. Tenía en su preciosa cara redonda un sonrojo que la hacía ver terriblemente adorable, mas sus orbes ya no tenían ese destello que había visto momentos antes.

Pasó su lengua lentamente por sus labios, sin quitarme la mirada, antes de decir...

\- Creo que tienes razón. No te pareces en nada al Foxy que yo amé una vez.

Recogió sus cosas ante mi mirada atónita, dispuesta a irse; pero un impulso de parte mía hizo que la tomara del brazo, deteniendo su marcha.

\- Espera, al menos dime tu nombre.

Volteó a ver mi mano sosteniendo su muñeca, luego alzó la vista para mirarme a los ojos y responder:

\- Isabella.

Sentí que algo en mi interior había hecho un clic al oír su nombre.

\- Es todo un placer, Bella. El mío es Funtime Foxy.

Algo en las palabras que salieron de mis labios, hicieron que aquel brillo volviese al color miel de sus preciosos ojos. Me sonrió, no sin antes ponerse el casco en su cabeza y seguir su camino.

\- ¿Te volveré a ver?

La chica se giró a verme una vez más.- Tal vez si, tal vez no. Eso no lo sé.

Me guiñó un ojo retomando sus pasos hacia la salida mientras que yo le sonreí de lado, el ruido de la suela de sus botas hacían eco por todo el lugar. En cuanto su silueta desapareció, sentí un dejo de vacío en mi interior y una sensación de déjà vu me invadió por completo.

\- Bella...

No sé porqué razón, y más al recordar nuevamente aquel nombre que sentí que aquella chiquilla ya la había visto antes en otro lugar...


End file.
